Heaven on Earth
by MortalShadows
Summary: clarrissa fairchild has a past that has made her the 17 year old she is today.. you know the usual broken girl with a dead mother and twin brother, pathetic father and a gang lord loving older brother... she moves from town to town getting by with the help of her brother so what happens when she has to move to scotland by herself on scholarship to uni and meets a broken Jace w.?
1. better overview sorry guys

Clarissa Fairchild more commonly known as Clary (to friends she didnt have) never thought of herself as normal... how could she? with her feirce red (red not ginger) hair, and bright green eyes, not to mention her shortness of 5"1. This however is not what made clary fairchild the 17 year old she is now- its her past: the death of her mother (Jocelyn) and twin brother (Jonathon) at the age of 6 in a car accident in an attempt by jocelyn to get her and her 3 children to saftey away from the man she once loved, the pathetic excuse of a father Valentine who for reasons unknown to most apart from sebastian (her older brother by 4 years) Clary doesnt speak about, the same father who clary and sebastian are running away from (well successfully ran away from and now trying to move on) is what has made clary the girl she is today.

Who is she?

the girl who moves from town to town taking strict orders from her loving brother to not get involved with anything or anyone, to lay low, to do this and that while he is out doing whatever job he has to to make ends meet for clary and to make sure their father will never enter their lives ever again.

So what happens when Clary moves to Little Aisling a beautiful Scottish countryside village which is where the best university for arts is situated and upon getting a scholarship for art and design there and a whole new time of life, a life WITHOUT her brothers help as he had to stay on in new york as he couldnt get a well paying job in scotland.

Of COURSE she meets a boy, a beautiful perfect stupid jerky boy going by the name of Jace Wayland who is just as broken as her but seems to be able make clarys life heaven on earth... For a short time only

* * *

oh dear clary...

okay so im trying to make this as unique as possible but im finding it a little hard with the whole clace being together where clary is under the radar and jace is a little sh*t... but i am trying okay and i think clarys little past is different to those ive seen so theres a good start right?

im sorry if this seems confusing this isnt part of the story more like a better introduction/preface.

update times may be a tad irregular but im trying my hardest :)

im going to carry on with this story and hopefully now i know the direction its going stay tuned-

anyway stay shadowhunting my lovelies

-mortalshadows- x


	2. Chapter 1: Moving day

hey guys so i realised the previous upload is a tad confusing basically the word limit on the intro allows you to use for it screwed me over a tad so basically the previous upload is just a better intro and is showing clarys predicament and is a slight better preface for this story :)

i am going to carry it on and have the first couple of chapters ready to be written up on here and uploaded asap!

these characters arent my own just the story

*the beautiful cassandra clare owns all TMI characters*

* * *

I never thought the day would come where i would leave my brother sebastian and move to university without him stuck to my side watching out for me. always making sure no harm would ever come to me but now after getting a scholarship to Aisling University for a major in art and design im crapping it. to be honest when i sent off my application i was kindof hoping i wouldnt get accepted dont get me wrong i want nothing more than to just be able to paint and create my way through life but the thought of having to come without the protection of seb who has practically raised me since i was six and he was 10 just doesnt sit right with me. i am a tough cookie i know i cant put myself out there and make a show of myself, i know from experience that it only leads to disaster and heartache but i know my bright red hair and green eyes makes it hard for me but im kindof hoping theres a place for me at Aisling university (even though ill be the only 17 year old to have recieved a scholarship there). i just dont want to ruin all the hard work seb has done to try and protect me from any harm.

the day i got my acceptance letter i swear i nearly died from slight happiness and then at the same time i knew what was coming: seb and i already had the talk of me having to move to scotland by myself as he couldnt get a job out there, at the same time he had told me all the rules he had made for me to keep me safe and i promised him id take care of myself.

now im packing my stuff onto a plane and seb is by my side telling me everything will be fine no matter how hard it will be without him i must fulfill my dreams. well, it was my mothers dream but then she fell in love with the waste of a man called valentine (my father for all intents and purposes) and got pregnant with seb and made her family her top priority.

Anyway as i was saying seb is giving me the once over on how to stay safe and yada yada yada. then stops to embrace me in a hug. we re lucky this is a 3am flight as we have the terminal to ourselves

"...and no matter what happens clary i love you and i will always be here for you ALWAYS" then stops and snarls " that bastard valentine" he spits "will not find you i promise"

i dont respond and tuck my face under his chin resting in his chest and i shudder at the thought of valentine finding me again and well never mind... i cant respond i just, well i just cant. i hate seeing the emotional caring side of seb he always says 'to show emotion is to show ones weakness' nd i cant have sebs weakness to come about me.

when i dont respond i guess seb takes it as im nervous not upset and says

"clarrreeeee beeeaarrr, come on clary please" that earns him a look at least.

as i lift my head from his chest he says "oh little red dont worry, youre going to fit in just fine there, roaming around with all the others interested in one form of artsy fartsy shite or another. youll be amazing little red and will know them all out the park... all be it a very scottish one but hey look clary at least youve got all your open land you always wanted" with that he smirks hs signature seb smile that only i get the privelege of seeing.

i smack his arm pull away from him relax and then start to laugh hysterically then me being me i cry happy ters and mange to choke out in between sobs "i know" sob "mom always" "mom always wanted this" sob "i just want to make it real seb"

this gets me a little tap on the chin from seb and he just smiles and says "youll be perfect" and whispers "mom would be so roud of you"

then the damn tannoy goes off *ALL PASSENGERS TO BOARD THE 3:20 FLIGHT FOR AARON, SCOTLAND. ALL PASSENGERS TO BOARD*

I panic even seb starts to panic "oh shit clary i almost forgot heres your new phone ive set it all up for you with everything you need and all contacts you need is in here including mine and the number of the guy who is going to pick you up when you land he is called alec and i know i say no involvement clary but i can trust him to look after you okay youll be fine. transport of your luggage will all be sorted out okay just relax when you get there" he pauses and smirks again "and clary you wont have to worry about him trying it on with your feiry...well feiry stuff okay2 and gestures to my hair then pretends like he is putting out a spark then pushes me towards the tunnel i have to go through to get on the plane then shouts "CALL ME WHEN YOU LAND THEN EVERY TWO HOURS I LOVE YOU LITTLE SIS"

im running now to get to my plane doors and call back "I LOVE YOU SEBBY" and with that i step foot on the plane and lose sight of seb and leave everything behind...

* * *

*please read*

okay so i know this seems pretty slow i just want to let you know it will get mre fast aced in the next chapter its just we wont be seeing seb for a while so i wanted to show clary and sebs relationship they have together and wanted to show it to you guys and well i think it just shows them two quite well idk anyway the next chapter is almost written and will maybe be up on monday :) the chapter features clary and the gang and maybe clary meeting jace in this chapter but youll have to wait and see ;D

-im going on holiday to visit family abroad from the 16th of aug till the 2nd of september so wont get an upload in that time if theres no internet :'( BUT be prepared for a mass upload when i return WOOOOOOP WOOOOP

currently most of my writing is done in between reading fanfics during the day and decoarting my wall with loads of sketches from banksys girl and balloon to covering my wall in TMI runes *hi five*

(oh also... i did upload this earlier but the whole middle section of this page didnt upload so i had to rewrite it again for goodness sake :'c)

let me know what you get up to in your spare time and as always

keep shadowhunting!

-mortalshadows x


End file.
